Alcohol, Birthday Cakes, and 92 Candles
by dracoD0RMIENS
Summary: Four birthdays, a lot of alcohol, and confrontations.


Author's Note: Written for the amazing Shampoo on her birthday.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me, sadly.

* * *

**July 31, 2002: Harry's birthday, Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Hm," Draco said taking a seat next to Hermione on the plush red couch. "This is interesting."

Hermione casually raised an eyebrow not bothering to turn away from the sight of her friends as they drunkenly danced in the middle of the living room floor. Since the war ended, Harry's parties were always known for having a great time and the barrels of alcohol. "What's that?"

"This is the first time I've spoken to you in a week."

"And why is that interesting, Malfoy?" she asked in a detached voice.

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just last week I almost had to get a restraining order against you. Just an observation."

"Well maybe I had better things to do," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe...."

Hermione was just about to get up to mingle with the rest of her friends when Draco pulled on her wrist. "You haven't given me an answer, Granger."

She nodded absentmindedly as Draco let go of his grasp and let her chat with her friends.

**August 11, 2002: Ginny's birthday, the backyard at the Burrow**

"You've been ignoring me," he pointed out rather bluntly. Hermione could hardly hear him as the pounding music filled her ears. The sunlight bounced off his bright hair and Hermione nearly had to shield her eyes as she looked at him.

Big mistake, Hermione thought to herself as she tore her eyes away off his piercing stare. He was right but Hermione would never care to admit that. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why, pray tell, am I only seeing you during these horrid affairs?" he asked gesticulating wildly around him. She never knew that Malfoys were ones to speak with their hands.

She shrugged. "These affairs aren't 'horrid'. Ginny is your friend."

"I thought you were too."

Hermione ignored her sudden intake of breath as she heard him use past tense. She shook her head inwardly. It didn't matter. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"A _friend_ just doesn't stop returning owls, calls, and inter-department notes."

"I've had a lot of work to do lately," Hermione said walking towards the other side of the yard. Frankly, she did not want any of the Weasleys to eavesdrop on the conversation she was having with Malfoy.

Draco's hand enclosed around Hermione's arm. He yanked her back, forcing her to stop in her tracks and face him. "What the _fuck, _Granger? I wasn't asking to _marry_ you for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He was frustrated and did not even know where to begin with his rampage.

"I know that," Hermione said, admitting that she overreacted.

He shook his head sadly. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed," he said dejectedly. "I would've gotten the message long before I realised why the hell you were ignoring me in the first place."

When he realised that Hermione started to give him the silent treatment, Draco angrily walked away.

**August 22, 2002: Percy's birthday, the ballroom at the Ministry**

"How did you manage to score an invite to this soiree?" Hermione said trying not to sound full of contempt.

"If you must know, Percy and I do business together," he said casually as he plucked a flute of champagne off a passing tray. "Don't flatter yourself, Granger. It's not as if I am stalking you." He did not bother to chat her up this time. He walked away in less than a minute to find his date.

"Hello, Hermione," Blaise greeted with a grin. "This is my date Lorelei."

Hermione tore her eyes away from the back of Draco's head. She raised an eyebrow at Blaise wondering what on earth has gotten into him. Blaise _never_ brought a date to any of these birthday parties. Instead, he usually left with a different one each time. She extended her hand towards the black haired girl. "Hi, Lorelei. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With the pleasantries set aside, Hermione turned her attention back to the dance floor of the ballroom. Blaise noticed where Hermione's gaze penetrated. He cleared his throat.

"I see Draco's back to dating those bimbos again," he commented.

Hermione held back a smirk thinking that Blaise was one to talk. "Oh? I haven't noticed."

Though he knew that Hermione had been watching the couple for the past five minutes, he pointed them out on the dance floor. "Yes, right there."

"Hm," Hermione said nonchalantly. "I guess you're right." Hermione helped herself to a glass of champagne, downing almost half of it in one go. She hoped that with the alcohol in her system, she'd be able to make sense of all the thoughts muddling her brain.

Blaise chuckled wryly.

"What's so funny?" Lorelei asked her date. Hermione also waited patiently for a response.

"I thought that Draco would beat me to being the first to be in a serious relationship for once."

Hermione gave Blaise a weak smile and she downed the rest of the contents of her glass flute.

**September 19, 2002: Hermione's birthday, her flat near Diagon Alley**

He didn't bring a date this time, Hermione noticed. She hardly knew why it mattered in the first place. She and Draco were not even friends... anymore. She tried to tell herself that it was not her fault.

"He's not crashing the party," Harry said as he and Ron approached Hermione each with a plate of chocolate birthday cake. "I invited him."

Ron handed her a bottle of butterbeer. "Hermione, I don't know what the hell got in between the two of you but it's starting to irritate the shite out of me. Ow!" Ron exclaimed as Harry jabbed him in the gut. He massaged the sore spot, hoping that it wouldn't bruise.

"I told you not to say anything!" Harry said in a stage-whisper.

"I couldn't help it, Harry!"

Hermione sighed, getting agitated with her friends. She did not see why this was any of their business. Hermione heard her name being called out and she turned and walked away in the direction of Lavender and Parvati.

After hearing a chorus of "Happy birthdays" Hermione finally had time to herself again. The night air had a slight chill to it but Hermione found the cold comforting as compared to her stuffy, overcrowded apartment. She relished being alone for once in the last two hours. She could not stand being in the same room as him anymore. It was driving her insane. If she had to be honest with herself, Hermione was quite annoyed with the amount of times she had to chastise herself when she found that she was looking for him in the crowd or when he mingled with some random girl that somehow got invited to her birthday party.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" someone asked from the shadows. Hermione did not even notice that the balcony was already occupied as Draco sat on a plastic chair in the dark corner.

"I don't know," Hermione said hesitantly.

"After two years, I still don't get you."

Hermione wanted to say that sometimes she didn't get herself either but she remained quiet.

"If I knew that you would run away the moment I would ask you out, I wouldn't have done it in the first place," he confessed. "I would still rather have you as a friend than have you as an enemy once more - even if you pick the worst restaurants to have lunch."

He never used to leave her speechless. Hermione always had something to say. He hated how he somehow made a habit of silencing her.

Hermione took a deep breath and finally spoke. After all the conflicting emotions that raged inside of her, one side eventually won it out right there and then while she stood outside on the balcony. "I hate how you make me feel."

Draco's eyebrows burrowed. He wanted to yell out at her for being so damn selfish. He really did not know what had gotten over her these past few months. He wanted to scream at her, asking her how frustrated she made _him_ feel. He took a calming breath and pushed those thoughts away, knowing that it would not be the right way to go about this. Her words clawed him from the inside. Did he really want to know how he made her feel? He was not sure if he wanted to set himself up for more disappointment but his logic was beaten by his curiosity. "How do I make you feel?"

Hermione chuckled dryly. "Like I want to barf out my insides, to be quite honest."

Draco winced. That was not the response that he was hoping for but he did ask for it.

But Hermione was not done. She continued, "Sometimes I hate that feeling I get when I see you. I can't think straight and my hands - they just won't quit shaking. It drives me nuts. _You _drive me nuts." Hermione wanted to rip her hair out. What the bloody hell was coming out of her mouth? She felt so awkward standing out there with him blubbering on and on about how he made her feel without actually telling him how he really made her feel.

"Thank you?" Draco said, not knowing what else to say.

She narrowed her eyes at him but continued with her outburst. "I'm not one of those bimbos that you date, Malfoy."

Draco stared at her quizzically wondering what the hell this woman is on about. "I think you've made that quite obvious in the past, Granger. I still don't get what you're trying to tell me."

Hermione shook her head. She did not even understand half the things that were coming out of her own mouth. "This thing," Hermione said gesticulating wildly with her arms, "between us is not going to work out, Malfoy. So why don't we just quit while we're ahead."

"There is _nothing_ between us, Granger. You already established that last month."

"I wouldn't be going _fucking_ crazy if that were true!" she cried. She tried to calm herself down. She didn't need anyone from the party to pay any attention what was happening outside. This discussion did not need an audience.

"Then why won't you give this a chance?" Draco asked quietly.

"I... I...," she stuttered. Hermione hated how she was socially awkward when it came to situations like these. She guessed that it was partially because of her lack of expertise in the field. Or maybe it was the fact that she did not have a lot of social skills to begin with. She hated how he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. It did not help ease matters one bit. Hermione asked herself if she was ready to admit to herself how she really felt about this - _him_. Her logic desperately fought against her, telling her that this is _Malfoy_ that she is talking to - the same person who had tormented her endlessly throughout her years at school. Then she realised the absurdity of her thoughts. The man standing in front of her was no longer Malfoy but _Draco_. He may be an selfish git from time to time but he truly was her friend... and maybe if she let him, he could be something more.

A tiny smile fluttered on her lips. "As long as I get to pick the restaurant."

He smirked in reply and gave her a nod.

"So I have this friend...," Hermione started as Draco stood next to her by the railing. She was looking up into the sky, hoping to see some stars but they were outshone by the city lights. She felt Draco's hand inching towards hers and surprisingly, she didn't move her hand away. "His hair is obnoxiously blond that it's almost white. He's arrogant and sarcastic and sometimes he can be a real pain in the arse... and I haven't talked to him in over a month... I miss him."

"He missed you too," Draco replied, brushing his hand against hers. He smiled and slowly entwined his fingers with hers, stilling her shaking fingers.


End file.
